thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Nymor
Nymor is an Orphan of the Greenblood and the commander of the Orphans of Ny Sar. History Born in 231AA Nymor was born of humble origins in Planky Town, his father: Yoren was in trade a mercenary while his mother Morra was a healer. Nymor would live an enjoyable life despite living in abysmal conditions. He was a playful child who adored his father, taking an interest in his fathers travels. Despite this strong interest in his father, the man would only be around for a few days a year. His mother would take the primary role of teaching Nymor, helping him to learn about the language of the Rhoyne and its culture. During his later childhood Nymor would be obsessed with the stories passed onto him from his family. This would lead to him leaving at the age of fourteen, desiring to return to the homeland of his people and to experience life as a mercenary. Still impressed by his fathers stories of his life as a mercenary, Nymor would seek out The Orphans of Ny Sar. Their history included large numbers of Orphans of the Greenblood reaching significant roles, Nymor dreamed of someday being included in that history. He would raise money through performing small deeds throughout Planky Town, it would take him around two years to raise enough to travel to Volantis. At the age of sixteen Nymor would finally be accepted into the The Orphans of Ny Sar, he would learn quickly things were different from the stories. Few members of the modern Orphans of Ny Sarwould be descendants of the Rhoyne, he would be taught to speak Common almost immediately so he could interact with others. Training would be difficult on Nymor as he would serve under the cruel commander Daario: the man terrified Nymor, he would hurl slurs at the young recruits and was known for his drunken rages. Despite the vigorous drills, Nymor never showed more skill in weapons. He would be mocked by other members of the company consistently however the boy was determined. At the age of eighteen Nymor would reveal his worth to the company: during a minor escort mission Nymor would be assigned to guard a merchant traveling the Rhoyne with eight other sellswords. This mission was supposed to be simple, however fate would alter the course of the journey. Eighteen Pirates would board the merchant vessel, picking off the groups leader immediately. Through adrenaline Nymor would take control of the group, ordering them to guard choke points throughout the ship. Four more of the mercenaries would be picked off however they would force the pirates to retread after they successfully killed twelve of the pirates. This would be the first time Nymor would demonstrate his skill in Fortifying and Military Tactics. Upon his return the surviving mercenaries would praise Nymor for his bravery and skill: gaining the attention of Daario. Nymor would be informed in the morning that he was to attend a meeting at the Command tent that night. Daario would introduce Nymor to three tacticians, he would also reveal to the young sellsword that these tacticians made the strategic decisions for the Company. Nymor would be added to this group of tacticians, he would start as their student but by the age of twenty five he would become an advisor to Daario. By the age of thirty three he would be the main advisor to Daario, with the old advisors retiring. Nymor had changed since his youth, he had abandoned his idealistic youth and became rather bookish. Many would joke in secret that Nymor was already an Old Man, few would know much about the Tactician. Feeling a desire to reconnect with his family Nymor would visit Planky Town at the age of thirty eight. However he would soon find out he was alone: his parents had passed on years prior. Part of Nymor felt empty with the passing of his family, this played a substantial role in him adopting two abandoned infants. They would be named Garris and Korra; Nymor would raise them in their proper homeland of the Rhoyne. He would return to Essos now a caring father, retaking his role in The Orphans of Ny Sar. Garris and Korra would receive an unusual childhood, traveling with the mercenary group. Nymor would spent much of his free time reading to his children and telling them tails about the civilizations of the Rhoynar. Other sellswords Nymor trusted would also take care of the kids and educate them. Four years later Daario would pass away: cursed with Greyscale he would die an unfitting death for such a brute. Nymor would be named his successor, he would take this responsibility because a feeling of duty. Following years would have the Company perform a multitude of tasks, earning the group a decent amount. Garris would prove himself to be a skilled fighter by the age of fourteen and controversially Korra would become interested in strategy. Impressed with his daughters skill in tactics Nymor would open recruitment to The Orphans of Ny Sar for females: citing Rhoynar beliefs in female capabilities. By 299AA Nymor has earned the respect of The Orphans and his children have proven themselves capable. Now with rising tensions throughout Essos Nymor considers involving the company in major events. Category:Dornish Category:Rhoynar Category:Sellsword